Leaving and Getting
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: Goku notices that somethings wrong with Vegeta but wasn't sure what. So he askes. GokuxVegeta


Leaving and Getting

**I'm on a DBZ kick, if you can't tell. Well I got something into my mind and I looked it up and I found some awesome fanfics. It's GokuxVegeta. If you don't like the pairings, then don't read this. If you do, please continue. Enjoy! :3**

_Vegeta is something the matter? _Goku asked his rival but friend mentally, watching the man pace back and forth in the snow. He sighed, leaning against a cold, dormant, oak tree, his eyes trained on the Saiyan prince.

"Nothing's the matter Kakarot."

"There is if your pacing like an expecting father. So is it about Bulma?" Goku nudged his elbow into the ribs of his superior, a goofy grin on his face.

"No! Now get off my back!" Vegata yelled, a vein throbbing out of his head as he glared at his rival.

"Then what's the matter with you? I mean, I haven't seen you like this since Trunks was born. So what is it?" Goku asked, sighing slightly as he got off his leaning post.

"It-its nothing that you need to be concerned about. Simple as that. It doesn't involve you." He said, turning his gaze off the man that was suppose to destroy Earth.

Grabbing the shorter man's face, he raised an eyebrow. "Tell me Vegeta. I might be able to help."

"Do you really want to know then . . ." He trailed off, his gaze going everywhere to see if they were alone. They weren't. Gohan was splitting wood with Chichi grabbing it as he chopped. "Follow me. They don't need to hear."

Goku nodded, following his short friend into the woods, hearing their feet crunch with each step. Looking away from the woods that he trained in and made firewood in, he looked down at his friend. Blinking, a blush slowly crept across his face as he watched the slight sway his superior had. A sway that made his ass look like a piece of cake to the man.

Shaking his head, he averted his gaze from the man's ass to something else that didn't cause him to blush.

"Are we almost there Vegeta?" Goku asked, his gaze slipping every now and then to the man's ass. Biting his cheek, he wanted pain to distract him from it all.

"I guess so." Vegeta said as he turned around to look up at the man. Taking a deep breath, he felt his heart shutter slightly at the thoughts of what Goku might do when he found out. Would he leave and not care for him like everyone else? Would he actually stay and be there for him as a person higher then friendship? Would Chichi find out? That was the man question that ran through the Saiyan Prince's mind.

"What is it Vegeta?" Goku asked as he shooed snow off a rock and sat down on it, his teeth slightly clattering from the cold touch.

"I left Bulma. Trunks knows why, I told him. I'm actually surprised he didn't tell his mother. I can't stand a woman's touch anymore. I don't know why. Maybe it didn't help with the fact that you and your son pushed me into a gay bar!" Vegeta hissed at the end, his teeth showing as he let the venom.

"Why did you leave her? I mean, I thought you guys were a good couple with the way you guys are opposites." Goku asked, his head tilting to the side slightly.

"I like you Goku! I want you as my somebody now. I know I don't normally beg but please take it into consideration." Vegeta let out, his heart almost stopping for that answer. Silently, in the back of his mind, he prayed that it would be accepted and not rejected.

"So that's why you left her? There's plenty of gay men that have wives as cover ups you know? But let's see if this works and tells me if . . ." Goku got up off the rock, sauntering towards his rival. Leaning down, he brought his lips to the man's.

Seconds felt like minutes to the prince as he felt his heart literally stop when the man pulled away. Biting his lip, he waited for the verdict, almost feeling like he was going to pass out.

"So it seems like your right. Let's just hope that Chichi doesn't find out about this." Goku whispered, his lips brushing the shorter man's ear, his hand grabbing hold of his waist.

His breath got stuck in his throat as he wanted to mewl out in excitement but held back the urge to. Letting that breath out, the next one was literally stuck there as he felt the rough hand of his friend's touch him, rubbing slightly through the sweat pants material.

"Now, let that satisfy you." Goku whispered before pecking his boyfriend's lips and leaving him there.

"Damn you Kakarot!" Vegeta cursed, a blush on his face as he walked awkwardly through the woods, hoping his hard on would disappear.

**I'm not sure if I rocked this or not. It's up to you guys. Please review and tell me if I did. Flamers, will turn into smoke. Ja Ne!**


End file.
